Disgust
by LoveChild Rosie
Summary: Rose Mustang, the Colonel's small niece. Is now desperate to break her uncle of his drinking habit after this.


"T-Taisa?" said a small female voice; "Did you call for me?" it asked. Stepping into the dark room, it reeked of some kind of alcoholic beverage.

"I did…" said a much older male voice, "Has everyone left?" he asked.

"Yes, is something wrong, Taisa?" she asked again. Even in the darkness you could make out the figure of a small 15 year old female, wearing shorts and a white sleeveless tank top. Her short rose red hair fell to her shoulders, ice blue eyes showed nothing but care for her darling uncle. But colors didn't matter in the darkness, unlike his niece, his hair blended with the black, raven locks messy like he got in a fight with a pair of scissors and lost. His nearly black eyes gazing at the discarded bottle making sure the younger female didn't see it.

"You heard the news did you not? Edward Elric is gone, Alphonse Elric is living with Winry Rockbell." He muttered. He stood from his seat walking over to her, towering over her by a good 5 inches, "Do you feel sad, Rose?" he asked. Rose lowered her head, looking at her shoes, and seeing his as well.

"I suppose…I do." She said, "But Edward will come back…won't he?" Taisa said nothing, but kneeled down so they met eye to eye. Tilted up her chin and whipped her tears away, choosing carefully not to breath on her. Rose didn't say anything, but she could smell the alcohol in his breath, "T-"But it was too late, Taisa's mouth caught hers in a dominate kiss, raping her mouth. She wanted to scream, but Taisa looked at her with the most piercing eyes, and she knew not to, no one was here but Kain, and he wouldn't do anything. She finally broke free, "Taisa! You've been drinking, let me go!" she cried. Taisa just pulled her closer.  
"Don't bother struggling." He said biting the nape of her neck that made her shudder, why was she taking pleasure in this! This was her UNCLE for god sake! It was wrong on so many levels. He felt her hand push at his shoulders in protest.

"Stop it, Taisa! Stop it!" she cried out. His hands moving from the tight embrace down to the female's shirt, slowly removing the buttons, "Taisa!" she gasped trying to get away.

"Your mine!" he growled and tackled her to the floor, pinning her arms down with his legs.

"T-Taisa!" she cried she tried to break free from under his legs as he undid her shirt. This was very uncomfortable; he tossed the garment away, pulling the white bra down revealing her breast. She hissed at the warm air from his mouth against the cold skin, "T…Taisa…" she whined, "P…Please…" she begged.

"Please what?" he grinned licking one of the nipples with his tongue getting a satisfying yelp from her, "That?" Rose shook her head madly, trying to pull herself from his reach, but it didn't work. He paid equal attention to each nipple; the female's squirming made him even more excited. The alcohol mixed with sadness fueled him, he knew it was wrong, but it wasn't stopping him. He trailed kisses up to her neck biting her ear, receiving another satisfying hiss from her before he caught her mouth in another demanding kiss, "Try to go along with it, who knows you might like it. You've done this before." He said sternly. Rose stared at him,

"W-What do you think your doing! Taisa I'm your niece!" she cried.

"You did it with Edward." He smirked; Rose didn't say anything, her mouth left open in shock.

"How did you…" she wasn't able to finish her sentence because Taisa caught her mouth again, exploring the young females mouth with his tongue, they parted and Roy pulled off his own shirt. Rose had seen him without a shirt; he sometimes walked around the house like that, but never had she found it so revolting in her life. He pulled some rope from his pocket.

"To prevent you from running." He said tying her hands above her head and taping them to the floor with duck tape. He then slid off the tan shorts and white panties leaving her completely in the nude besides her socks and shoes, which he soon discarded, because he might get kick in the next event. He twirled her clit around with his finger, she moaned softly at this and he smirked and stuck his finger inside her, her back arched up a bit and he thrust it inside forcefully. She gasped a bit and he fingered her, getting her juices all over his hand. He then withdrew his fingers, looking at her sprawled out on the floor. He licked all her juices from his fingers, savoring the tangy yet somehow sweet taste. She was lying there, silently, yet her chest was rising and falling steadily, she was panting, no matter how wrong this was she was enjoying the pleasure she was receiving from him. He raised her sex to his face then dove in, licking the walls and then sticking his tongue inside her, rubbing it back and forth. She moaned loudly at this, and he felt triumphant, knowing she would like that. Her fingers began to twitch trying to hold back the moaning; Edward doesn't have anything like this. He drove his tongue in and out of her. He rubbed her clitoris again to help her come. This seemed to work because she shook and then moaned softly, clutching her fists and her juices gushed into his mouth. He eagerly accepted it, swallowing it all, and licking her clean afterwards. Rose glared up at him, twitching slightly as he removed his pants and boxers. She trashed.

"Taisa stop!" she cried, "Please! Please stop it!" she said, tears came streaming from her eyes into her hair. He leaned over, settling himself between the female's legs and licked the tears from her cheeks before taking a demanding kiss and thrusting into her, the gasp muffled by the kiss as he pushed his large erection into her small opening. He received a pleasant cry of pleasure and pain as he began a steady pace in and out of the female. She bit her lip drawing blood and she could no longer hold back a moan. He grinned as she came and later her came inside her and he rested on top of her, kissing her neck, "You sick bastard." Rose shuddered.

"I'll hate myself in the morning, you know that." He said sucking on her neck, bringing blood to the surface leaving a mark, "I just can't stand Edward being better than me at something." He said, "Was I better?" he smirked.

"Sadly…yes." She muttered. Roy untied her, and she retrieved her clothing. As they both dressed her stole one more kiss gripping her ass tightly.

"We'll have to do it again."

"Your sick." She growled and bit his lip as a warning. She hurried out glancing at Kain who gave her a questioning look, "The bastard got a tack in my foot." She said and hurried off.


End file.
